Sweet Divine
by Sindel
Summary: Huge AU...Cassandra Alexandra, after the death of her sister, is mentally deranged. No hope lays for anyone but her Father that she will get better...but perhaps the magician elf could solve it...
1. Death

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. All Namco.

I'm hoping this would surpass my saga, "Will Not Be Anyone Else' in skill and original format…

And yes, a Cassandra/Link pairing later so live with it.

XXX

_Prologue_

_Cassandra Alexandra received a kiss from her father. "Don't worry about Sophitia, Cassandra. She'll come back soon." Archelous Alexandra assured her with much confidence, stroking her on the face. "She couldn't live to be without you much longer." _

_ The 14 year old accepted this with doubt. Sophitia Alexandra, her only other sibling and her older sister, had been gone for months without telling anyone where she was. She was even inconsiderate enough not to leave a note! However, her father was right-as usual. Sophitia and Cassandra were extremely close and dearly loved each other very much. _

_ "Now go outside and get some fresh air. I have a meeting with someone." Archelous patted her on the cheek, leaving her. She obeyed, walking into the huge, bare backyard, making a face. "I ask Father to make this into something nice-like a garden- and he never listens to_ _me. It's rather depressing to see just grass." She murmured, brushing the ground. _

_Walking around, Cassandra tried to release her loneliness into the wind, trying to keep a positive mind like her sister always did. The Grecian heiress was at a forever loss without her beloved sister here safe with her._

_"And she promised that she would fight me when she got back!" Cassandra added to her long list of 'Why Sophitia had to come back'. _

_It was true. Secretly, the two were training to become the greatest swordfighters in existence with their swords and shields without their father's consent. At night, before Sophitia left, the two would always sneak out of their bedrooms and go outside to practice their fighting skills, trying to mimic the warriors that passed by their house every so often. Cassandra believed that Sophitia had gotten one warrior- his name was Rothion Delago- to teach her how to properly use a sword and shield. Cassandra also guessed that Sophitia and Rothion were secret lovers (or at least flirters with each other), which is why Rothion even bothered. _

_Lying on her back, looking up at the blue sky, Cassandra vowed that when Sophitia came back, she was to teach her all she knew about sword fighting. Strangely, Cassandra found that her sword and shield disappeared along with the rest of her, assuming that Sophitia had been itching for a good fight._

_"But I want to fight too! It's not fair, Sophitia always gets the good stuff! Why can't I enter in a fight…?" Cassandra grumbled, unhappy. She may be a little spoiled, for being the youngest child but it was true. Sophitia always got everything!_

_"She should come home so I could give her a piece of my mind!"_

_It was right on cue._

_The ground began to shake violently, making the young Grecian extremely frightened. Her eyes darted to the house, where her father was- could this an earthquake! Or a fury of the gods! But why wasn't Archelous coming out to get her if it was?_

_Could she only feel it! It was so strong…!_

_Rolling over instinctively, fearing the ground would spilt into two, Cassandra felt a force stronger than she, pushing her back into the ground, as if a two ton statue had been placed on her back._

_She was actually afraid that the power of it would snap her spine in half._

_Then the power reach its critical climax, shooting straight upwards, creating a spilt between the two grounds. It bounced Cassandra up high, making her fall towards the Earth on her stomach._

_"What the HELL is going on!" She hissed, struggling to breath. The rumbling stopped but the effect of it survived for another three seconds. That was when Cassandra realized she was not alone._

_Slowly turning her head, Cassandra saw a man with cold, blue skin levitating above her, estimated about 5 feet. His outfit consisted to a cape and a pirate hat, but the origin of it did not seem Greek at all, more like a Spanish armada. _

_"Who…who are…you?" Cassandra croaked out, staring bewildered up at him. The pirate bowed as if he was addressing a little girl._

_"My name is Cervantes De Leon, Dreaded Pirate of the Seas and Prince of the Bloodbath…not rather fond of that last name but…" Cervantes grinned evilly. "And you are Cassandra Alexandra, are you not?"_

_Her eyes widened. "Yes. Ho-how did you know my name?" _

_"I know of your darling sister, Sophitia. Now, you seem like a rational young lady…" Cervantes explained rather amused, making Cassandra worried/angry. _

_"My sister! What have you've done to her? Where is she!" She cried out, lunging towards him before he easily moved out of her way. "Be patient, my child. All good things come in time. Now, do you know where your sister currently is?" He scolded her, watching her shake her head. "No? I didn't think so."_

_Snapping his fingers, a limp bloody body appeared in his right arm, holding high above his head. "Now do you know?"_

_"SOPHIE!" Cassandra screamed and got up. "Release her this instant!" _

_"No, I don't think so. Your sister played with the fire, she got herself burned. You are apparently the smarter one, you stayed safely away from me and the sword." Cervantes gleefully said to her, watching her horrified face. _

_"I don't give a damn about you or the sword! Release my sister, please!" She wailed out and Cervantes cocked his head. "You're very pretty for a girl, do you know that? I could allow this worthless bitch to live if you promise to…"_

_"Not on your life! Let her go!" She cut him off, trying to reach her. "Too bad, girl. You should learn that you can't always get your way and that in order to get your way, you sometimes have to go through the mud-" Cervantes stopped and frowned at Cassandra, who was obviously not listening to his lecture and fruitlessly trying to grab her sister._

_"Well, I give you wisdom and advice and you turn it down. Ungrateful Alexandra." He coolly said, letting the body out of her reach. "Here, since you want it so bad…"_

_Cervantes threw the limp body of Sophitia to Cassandra, crashing into Cassandra and making her fall backwards. Cradling her sister, Cassandra held her very close._

_"Oh Sophie…! Don't worry, you're going to be alright…"_

_"Cassie," Sophitia coughed, blood spilling at her lips. "I'm so…sorry. Please forgive me…" _

_"I don't care about that…just hang on…" Cassandra frantically tried to keep her sister alive, kissing her on the head multiple times before she heard an evil cackle._

_"Touching. Really. Now you are both going to learn that when you decided to cross my path, you will pay dearly." Cervantes said and two swords appeared in his hands. "Hand her over nicely, Cassie."_

_"Damn you!" Cassandra snarled, holding her even tighter. "Father, Father…! Come quickly…!" _

_"Father, father!" He mocked her, "No one's coming, girl! Hand your sister over now!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Fine so be it!" He lunged at the two, forcing Cassandra to roll over to the left, trying hard to protect her sister from fatal harm. But Cervantes grabbed her by the collar and flung her over his head, landing on the opposite side of him._

_"No…no…please…let her live!" Cassandra begged trying to get up before she realized her leg had shattered. _

_Cervantes raised the sword high above her sister's still twitching body._

_"Please…NO! NO…NO, NO, NO! STOP IT PLEASE…! NO!" Cassandra's bloodcurdling screamed echoed through the land._

XXX 


	2. Vultures

_3 years later_

Raphael Sorel smiled wickedly as his carriage approached the Alexandra manor. Picking up his cane, he fixed his cape and looked into the mirror across from him. Raphael had to fool Archelous once more with his charms and concerned manner for his daughter and in his personal opinion; the old man had no idea.

Archelous considered him a close, trusted and personal friend, no doubt a delusion. He even wondered how Archelous whitewashed over some things that Raphael let slip in his presence but brushed it away, knowing fully that 'his old friend' was allowing him to do whatever he wanted simply because Raphael convinced people of the outside world that _she_ would be cured.

The only secret that never escaped his lips was that Raphael was going to cure her. Or at least contain her in a room where only Raphael was permitted to enter…

The carriage stopped, swinging the door open. Stepping out, Raphael began to walk smugly to the manor, dignified.

The Alexandra Manor, what used to be beautiful and proud, now stood dreary and haunted. Three stories high with four windows each facing, Raphael's eyes went to the very last window on the left of the third story, chuckling to himself. It held a deep secret, a hidden treasure that never laid eyes on the outside world.

Opening the door to the manor, Raphael swiftly walked up the once alive stairs to the study where he knew exactly where to find the old man.

Almost instantly, he heard two voices:

"Archelous, you know it's useless." A soft soothing voice tried to persuade him. The other, filled with weary sighs and melancholy, replied stubbornly,

"Yes she will. She is an Alexandra. She _must_ get better…."

"Archelous, you know it to be true. It's only gotten worse. Far worse than usual. Do you honestly think that she could get better? The tragic anniversary is not so far off…"

"Doctor Jameson, I would prefer it if you left…"

"Listen to me, Archelous, take her out to the woods…"

"Please leave, Doctor…"

"And lead her to the river…"

"I SAID LEAVE, DOCTOR!"

Raphael figured this was his cue. Opening the door, Doctor Jameson exited quickly, mumbling incoherent words. Watching him disappear from sight, he turned back and smiled.

"Good news, Archelous?" He asked with amusement. Archelous motioned him to sit, took his place behind the desk. He was now much older, his face now filled with worry lines and his brow furrowed in a depressive state. His blue eyes, dulled along with the rest of the manor, stared lifelessly into whatever they saw. His hair, losing its black night, began to submit to age, becoming gray as Athena's robes.

"I would hardly consider that good news." Archelous answered and Raphael shrugged. "Well, what do doctors know anyway?" The Frenchman inquired jokingly, taking off his cape.

The older sighed again. "Raphael, I'm sure you…."

"Of course I do. Let me handle it."

XXX

"Yunsung! Yunsung!…oh! What a useless bodyguard…! Yunsung..!" a young dark skinned girl called out, her eyes flashing wildly. Her pink ribbons in her hair danced around like a jovial jester, mimicking her movements.

"What! Stop yelling, it's annoying!" a red haired man jumped out with a saber, irritated. The girl rolled her eyes. "_You're_ annoying. Now come on, we have to take Cassandra out into the gardens."

"Yes! I love going to the gardens, only time to get out of this stuffy place." Yunsung said in relief. "AND I'm not annoying, Talim!"

"Yes you are, now be quiet." Talim commanded before pushing open the door.

Inside a tiny room sat a beautiful blonde haired girl, about 17 years old, looking aimlessly out the window. Her outfit consisted of a blue short-sleeved dress, plain and simple. Easy to get in and easy to get out of. Luckily, Cassandra Alexandra was able to dress and bathe herself, therefore not making her a total vegetable.

Talim gently tapped her lightly on the shoulder, smiling. "Cassandra, do you know what day it is?" She asked, expecting no answer. "Well, today we can go to the gardens! The flowers are in full bloom and it is so beautiful outside."

Cassandra merely looked ahead, staring in space. Tugging on her, Talim helped her up.

"Yeah, and if you want, we can pick lilies to put in your room." Yunsung told Cassandra and Talim glared at him.

"Shut up! You know we can't pick flowers because they'll…cease to be and we can't show any…ceasing to be in front of her!" She hissed and he glared back. "I was just trying to help! Aren't lilies supposed to be her favorite flower…!"

"Lily? Flower?" Cassandra suddenly said, snapping the two out of their fight.

"Yes, Cassandra. Lilies." Talim nodded her head.

XXX

Placing a lily within Cassandra's hand, Talim smiled. "See? Isn't it beautiful? All these flowers just for you!"  
The Grecian touched it lightly, her face unchanging. "Can flower feel pain?" She asked quietly, stroking the petals.

Talim hesitated to answer but found an answer that would be most suitable. "No. They live to be appreciated and their souls can never feel pain because they are loved so much."

Cassandra became silent again, just staring at the blue flower with nothing in her head.

XXX

"Archelous, my dear friend, Cassandra will be taken care by my people who are well aware of her situation. No harm would befall on her shoulders…"

"I trust you, Raphael but moving her to another location, even temporarily, would be damaging for Cassandra…" Archelous rejected, trying to explain. Raphael, calming himself, smiled lightly.

"Archelous. Archelous, Archelous, Archelous. You haven't even been outside in years! Worrying too much about your daughter, a good sign for a father but you yourself need a life not revolved around her. Let me take for a few weeks, under my eyes, so you can have a normal life for once…" Raphael tried to sway, his voice pressuring the old man.

"She needs me." The other bluntly said.

Tapping his cane, Raphael was prepared for that remark. "She's always going to need you. But what are you going to say to God when you die? She needs me? I will assure you that I will take good care of Cassandra while living in my home, treated with the utmost respect and honor. She may even have whatever she wants for I tend to spoil my guests, a natural habit of mine. If anything goes wrong, I would take absolute responsibility and pay for whatever damage would be done." He pushed forward, gleefully taking in Archelous's thought on the matter. "So what do you, old friend?"

"Absolutely not!" a voice from behind loudly rejected. "Cassandra isn't going anywhere under MY watch!"

The two men turned around and saw Talim, hatefully glaring at Raphael.

Raphael almost strangled her…he was _so_ close…

"Talim," He managed out, pretending to be happy. "So nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Raphael. I thought I recognized your stench…"

"Talim." Archelous reminded her and she sighed. "Yes sir."

Raphael bowed mockingly towards her direction. "You are always such a pleasure to be around." He laughed a little, standing up straight. 'Oh how I would adore breaking that little neck of yours…'

Talim placed her hands on her hips, looking right up at Raphael. "As I was saying, Cassandra will not leave this manor. She needs to stay here." She coolly said.

"But as I was just saying to Archelous here that you all need a vacation. Cassandra also needs one too and a few weeks at my home would be happy for everyone…"  
"Not her. She belongs here and not anywhere near your bed!" Talim interjected.

"Talim!" the other exclaimed loudly, a little insulted. She bowed to him again. "So sorry once more sir." She apologized again.

Raphael, amused by her remarks, merely waved his hand. "I would not harm Miss Alexandra at all. I am more of a gentleman than you think." He tried to manipulate Talim into believing it but she was smarter than that.

"Do many gentlemen often try to sleep with poor mentally hurt girls or are you the first?"

"TALIM!"

"Sorry again, sir." Talim quickly apologized and Raphael stiffened. "IF you weren't so stubborn, Talim, you would understand that I am your master's friend and would not do that to his daughter. But, as we know, little girls are often influenced by their boyfriends…" He strongly implied, making Talim angry.

"Yunsung and I are not a couple…! We're just friends!" she denied.

"Enough, both of you!" Archelous shouted, standing up. The two immediately stopped, looking at him. "I understand both of you have a concern for Cassandra…"

"Ha!" Talim said under her breath.

"But I feel that it is safer with Cassandra here at her home. Perhaps another time, Raphael." The elder made his decision and Raphael bowed. "Understandably. But now, I must go. I have many things to do and so little time to do it." He jerked at his face to keep a smile.

"Talim, if you would please leave as well."

"Yes sir." She happily obeyed, overjoyed that Cassandra would not be hurt by Raphael. Walking out enough so Archelous could not hear them, Raphael looked enraged.

"You have a lot of nerve, girl! Next time, I won't be pleasant when you back talk me…" He warned, spitting rage.

Talim smiled broadly. "You will not touch Cassandra. If I have to spend my life keeping you away from her, then I will do it gladly." She sweetly reminded him, making him angrier.

"You insolent little brat! I don't know why I even have to put up with you, Archelous likes me enough without being nice to you!" Raphael vehemently snarled, threatening her with his cane. "Don't cross me again, Talim or I will take my own measures."

"You do that, Mr. Sorel. I'll be sure to wait for you." She told him and he rubbed his head, groaning. "Must you have a goddamn reply to everything? If you shut up for a while, I'll pay for you and Yunsung's wedding."

"WHAT! We're NOT a couple, Sorel!" Talim cried out and retorted, "If I didn't have a reply to everything, it would be too easy for you to get to Cassandra!"

"That's why I want you to shut up." Raphael returned the dice and began to walk swiftly. Talim leered at him.

"Oh Mr. Sorel…" She said in a singsong voice, "That's the way to Cassandra's room. You want the exit…I'll _gladly _show you the way."

He stopped and glowered at her. Talim could not help but feel happy.

XXX

"So Raphael is still trying? I thought he would have given up already…" Yunsung mused while eating bread.

Talim sighed, picking up the salad. "I know. He's been trying for so long to get Cassandra and I can't let him do that. I can't do that to _her_. She needs me to protect her."

Yunsung swallowed. "You know, I think Cassandra could fend for herself…" He stated, setting down the plate.

Talim gave him a disbelieved look. "Oh really? Have you noticed her condition? Not exactly fit for a Champion and Grandmaster Rapier."

He smiled. "Yeah, and he's a great with a sword."

She laughed. The two were sitting outside Cassandra's door, eating their dinner. It was already late into the night, the hallways dark and brooding. Archelous had gone to bed hours before and they were the only two up. A candle was the only source of light, fighting a losing battle against the darkness.

"So what precisely do you mean, Yunsung?" She asked, slowly eating her salad. Yunsung picked up his steaming bowl of Chinese noodles and began to noisily slurp on it.

"Easy." He managed between, "I hear her behind the doors. Cassandra is not a child. I would know since I'm the only one for most of the day. She talks and thinks to herself…"

"And?"

"Well, you should hear her. She's _planning_, Talim. Maybe they are a little farfetched and maybe she forgets them after a while but the fact remains: Cassandra can plan. She still rationalizes and decides however small it is." Yunsung explained, wiping away the broth from his chin. "You know, maybe Cassandra isn't mentally hurt at all…"

Talim reflected on that for a while before answering, "Well, why won't she tell anyone?"

Her friend shrugged, putting down the noodles, lightly sipping his tea. "I have no idea. I was just saying."

She sighed and glanced down the dark hallway. "Yunsung…" Talim murmured, putting back an unfinished bowl of salad, "Why did you do this job?"

Yunsung jerked slightly, spilling some of tea. "What?"

"Why did you? You told me you were a student at a academy before Archelous hired you for the job." Talim told him, looking intently at him. The other simply shrugged and stared down at his food. "I needed the money. For my family in Korea." Yunsung replied.

Talim began eating her dinner again. "I needed the money too…but my Grandfather owes Archelous so I was more than happy to do it. So," She paused to drink her tea, "Speaking of family, how is your brother Hwang?"

Yunsung laughed. "Hwang is good. He likes his job as a blacksmith, making weapons and such. But I think Seung Mina is hitting on him." He said with a shiver of fear, "I'm not kidding, they better not get married."

"Why?"

"Because then she would be my sister-in-law…and I don't want to be related to her. If they get married, I am never coming to the family reunions."

"Speaking of weddings, Yunsung," She set down her teacup, "During the time me and that son-of-a-bitch, Raphael told me if I were to shut up for a while, he would fully pay for our wedding."

"WHAT!"

XXX

_Sorel Manor, France_

"Uncle Raphael," Amy Sorel, 12 year old girl popped her head into Raphael's study, her eyes shimmering. "You're back!"

"So it seems." Raphael sighed listlessly, putting down his pen. "Amelia, I thought you went to bed hours ago."

Amy giggled. "Uncle, you _know_ I don't go to bed when I'm supposed to!"

Raphael smiled slightly and Amy ran over to embrace him tightly, lovingly. "So how was Archelous, Uncle?" She asked, looking up at him. Stroking her hair, Raphael looked bitter. "He was fine. I can't get anywhere near the girl though." He told her and caught a flash of jealously that crossed Amy's face, making him secretly pleased.

He had always known that Amy harbored a deeper love for him, one that goes beyond the Uncle/Niece relationship. It was always there ever since she was a little girl, crushing on him blissfully and happily. Her emotions towards him were more than obvious, the blushing and the deep concern for him…

Poor Amy. She was going to have to learn the hard way that men will sometimes break her heart. Especially if they were blood related. She was going to spend months, maybe a year with him, she may want to learn that now.

Wrapping his finger around one of her gorgeous red curls, Raphael kissed her on top of her little head, humoring her. It wasn't fair to her if he told her flatout that they couldn't be together. Why not humor her? It makes her happy for a short period of time.

"Amelia, you should be in bed." Raphael scolded her lightly, "I wouldn't want your pretty face to be smudged by sleep."

Amy flushed. "Alright, Uncle. I'll go to bed if you promise to get sleep too." She bargained and he flashed her one of his charming smiles. "Of course. Go to bed, Amy." He accepted, obviously not going to do it.

She hopped out of his lap and ran out of the room, blushing as red as her hair. Raphael watched her leave before turning around. He pitied Amy, she was nothing more than his adorable niece, a daughter of his younger brother. Though, she was really the only one he tolerated and showed slight compassion…

However, once he got Cassandra, things will change. Not only will he get his lust fulfilled and Cassandra would be forced to wed him after he told Archelous that Cassandra had no desire to leave and after Archelous would 'unexpectedly' drop dead, therefore wedding Cassandra to Raphael, giving him all of her inherited estate but Amy would learn to live with other people. Another woman.

Amy could earn him a lot of new friends when she grew up. A lot of…influential and rich friends…

XXX

_Greece Woods_

"So, magician, musician, warrior in disguise…is there anything you can't do?" Li Long interrupted his relatively new friend in the middle of his story, taking a bite his bread.

The elf, Link, sighed with a hint of exasperation. "Yes…"

"And what would that be, overachiever?"

"…well, I'm not much of a dancer…" Link admitted, his ears starting to turn red. Li Long almost broke a lung laughing. "That's it? ANYONE can learn that, overachiever! My, did you have lots of free time back where you came from?"

Link rolled his eyes. "You know, I can't have a decent conversation with you…I don't even know why I bother…" He mumbled to himself. Li Long punched him on the shoulder and the elf made a noise in his throat.

"Ah, my friend! You should be happy to be friends with me! You got no one else to feed you…"

"What the hell are you talking about? This is MY food, YOU were starving before I met you…"

"Well, you wouldn't have a place to sleep under and fire to cook with…"

"I _always_ set up the tents and make the fire while YOU sleep…"

"Well, you never had the fine taste of Korean beer before you met me!" Li Long finished before Link became silent for a moment.

"…that is true, I never did…though, I could have lived without it, personally…did get us into a lot of trouble back there in Italy…" He finally spoke, giving Li Long the unfortunate credit. "For a peon, you are terrible at people-skills."

"Yeah, well, if those bastards who I work for would pay me more, I wouldn't so cross." Li Long yawned, rolling over to his side. "Night, Link."

"Night, Li Long." Link grumbled, reassessing his friendship with Li Long and wondering how the hell he wound up with this guy.

XXX

Argh! I wish it could be longer! Oh well, first chapter done. Please read and review. A little helping out with character's costumes:

Talim: SC2 2P

Yunsung: SC2 1P

Raphael: SC2 3P

Li Long: SC3

Cassandra: Just a dress. No official outfit

Amy: SC3 1P (the red haired Amy)

Link: SC2 1P

For reference: A peon is a person who is unskilled or semi-skilled in manual labor. (in Spain, it refers to someone who travels on foot rather than horse-it was later changed to the chess piece _pawn_). A peon has also been known to do odd jobs around any town that he is in.

Don't want to smudge it up with Author's Notes but the original chapter was ERASED. So I tried to rewrite but this didn't turn out so well…so what have we learned, children? NEVER TRUST A FLOPPY DISK.


	3. Magical Salvation

_A week later…_

_"Now you are both going to learn when you cross my path, you will pay dearly…"_

Cassandra whimpered when she woke up. Hiding her face in her covers, she began to cry, tears dripping down her face and onto her sheets. The extreme pain in her heart, the missing chunk of her soul began to rise up in her stomach, making her feel sick.

Biting her bottom lip, her hands groped for a comfort, something that would make the pain go away. Talim wasn't here, Yunsung probably couldn't hear her, and her father was sleeping…

Plus, Sophitia was buried six feet underneath the ground, alone…alone in the cold hard ground…

'I couldn't save you…why couldn't I? Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me alone! Why couldn't I have come with you, why wouldn't he kill me instead of leaving me with this pain, this loss..!' She moaned, clutching onto the sheets as if she was hanging for dear life.

"I HATE YOU!" Cassandra screamed out, throwing her fists against the bed, sobbing loudly.

XXX

"Oh boy…" Yunsung muttered, "What have we here?"

XXX

Greece Woods 

Unclenching his left hand, green sparks appeared revealing a beautiful green dove.

"Ain't that a pretty sight?" Li Long said as he scratched his head in wonder, "How do you do that, Overachiever?"

Link gently held the dove in his hand, stroking its head with the tip of his finger, making it coo. "I learned it in my homeland. It's not hard really…just a little focus and determination…" He explained, "I better change the color or it might go blind seeing itself."

He placed his hand over the top of the dove, moving slowly over the dove's back. The instant his fingers left a spot, it changed to a pure, gorgeous white, unmatched by any. Li Long stared in awe, as the green dove became a beautiful white dove, almost like a childlike wonder.

"There you go, little one. Fly away." The satisfied elf bid his new friend goodbye, watching it leave his hand and fly away.

After a moment, Li Long shook his head wildly. "You know, you could be burned at the stake for that." He told him, grinning.

Link sighed. "You say that every time I do a magic trick. I know. But I can get away. Anyway," he got up, brushing himself off, "They'll burn me for my ears."

"If you don't want anyone noticing, you should take that earring out…" the peon reasoned, making the elf agitated.

"My earring! Are you crazy! It's a mark of the warrior, not some decorative thing!" Link defended, his hand instinctively going up to it. Li Long nearly busted a gut laughing.

"Whatever you say, Overachiever…"

Rolling his eyes, Link stamped the ground, extremely annoyed. He mumbled something incoherent underneath his breath in his native language, mostly directing the words at Li Long.

Bonk

"OW! Hey, what was that for..!" Link snapped, rubbing his tender head. Li Long recovering his fist and smirked. "I knew you were insulting me, friend. So I thought I should teach you a lesson…" He told the angry elf.

"Could you have taught me without using a form of violence!" Link mumbled under his breath, directing his eyes towards the ground.

"Hey, you two! Stop right there!" a loud voice broke their conversation, stepping forward. It was a soldier…

Which soon became lots of soldiers that completely encircled the two.

XXX

Link's eyes widened and whispered, "Did we do something wrong?"

Li Long violently shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of…unless they're here for you, mate." He said thoughtfully, making Link slightly frightened.

"Ever been to prison?" The elf asked hopefully, praying that it wasn't too bad.

"Um, yeah. Once, it was a year. They torture you if they convict you of witchcraft…that's the word on the streets and publicly hang you." Li Long said in a low voice, sending Link over the edge.

"You two! You are trespassing on Noble property! How do you plead?" The soldier demanded, thrusting a sword in their face.

"Uh…" the two looked at each other and back again, "Guilty?"

"You are trespassing on the noble Alexandra property of these woods. You hereby must stand trial…" The soldier looked up at them, finally getting a glance at them before noticing Link's ears.

"Witch! You're a witch!" He accused, jabbing a finger at him, "You must plead before the Inquisition at once!"

"Hey, hey!" Link finally interrupted, "You caught me on trespassing! Not a witch hunt…!"

"Silence, accused! You will go to our courts to plead your case, witch. In that time, we will acquire all of your assets…" The soldier drawled on, making Link ponder for a moment. He did not want them to take any of his things because 1. It wouldn't help his witch position very much. 2. They were his and his alone. 3. They were items and gifts given to him by close friends that he dearly loved. 4. They would pawn off his holy sword in a matter of minutes.

"Wait." The elf cut in again, more calmly and thoughtfully. "I have something."

"What is it?" The soldier coldly asked, fed up with the interruptions.

"I am on Alexandra property, right? So that means that I would have to stand trial against him, right? That means only he can send me off on a witch trial since I was first on his property, right?" Link explained, taking a deep breath, "So really, it's up to him whether or not I'm charged."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Even Li Long.

"Um…er, yes…I guess so…" The soldier stuttered, rubbing his head. "Well, it doesn't matter. You'll be found guilty by him anyway."

They both (especially Link) took a sigh of relief. "Follow us. Any funny business and we'll kill you." The soldier ordered, turning around. Two more soldiers grabbed them by the arm, dragging them.

"You learned law here too, Overachiever?" Li Long whispered, making Link shrug.

"Not really. I know a thing or two. Common sense, actually." He whispered back, "We got to make our case sensible to Alexandra right?"

"Not right. I could get off easy but the witch scare is big." The other stated, "You're dead either way."

"Damn."

XXX

After about 30 minutes of walking, the two prisoners were approached by a huge, dreary manor.

"This does not look good." Link mumbled, being dragged onto the front steps. "Did you just notice that, Link?" Li Long snapped.

"Hey, you didn't say Overachiever this time." The elf pointed out to him and Li Long made a face. "Be quiet. We got to find a way out of this place." He scolded and Link smiled.

"I'm a magician, remember? I can get us out if it gets too bad." He reminded him, "Plus, I'm sure that no one would convict me…"

"You do remember that you're in Europe, right?" Li Long inquired.

"Silence, accused! You too." The soldier commanded in a tone of superiority. Link frowned.

"Hey, how come I'm called the accused while…OW!" He groaned, getting kicked by a soldier. "Nice people…"

A young girl answered the door. "Who is it?"

"Captain Greed. I'm here to speak with Archelous about some trespassers." Greed explained, making the girl sigh.

"Alright, Captain. I'll fetch him at once."

"Well, the name gives it away…" Link murmured before getting kicked again. "OW! Son of a…"

"Ah yes. The trespassers. Thank you, Talim." An elderly man appeared, looking weary with dark circles underneath his eyes. The girl went away, making the man clasp his hands.

"Not just trespassers. This one is a witch." Greed pointed to Link, making Link feel very small. Archelous, the elderly man, squinted. "A witch, Captain…?"

"His ears are a definite giveaway. I suggest you bring proper justice and send this one to jail to be tried." Greed stated, making the old man very uncomfortable.

"Well, yes…I suppose but…couldn't this wait? I'm expecting a visitor who should be arriving in less than a week…I have no time to go appear in court." Archelous said, flustered. "Surely, you can wait a week?"

Captain Greed seemed agitated while Link was silently cheering for his small victory. Now he didn't have to go jail…yet.

"Fine." The captain finally spoke. "But he has to stay here in…in a cellar, perhaps. Both of them."

The two shrugged. Better than staying outside.

"Alright. I have a cellar in the kitchen. I'll keep it under a lock…if you'll excuse me, I have important business to do…" Archelous left, "Just ask the servants where it is and where the lock is…"

Greed glared at him when he left. "You got lucky, accused. I'll come back in a week. Then you'll be tried properly." He vowed to him, making Link shiver. "Throw them in the cellar, boys."

Dragged and thrown, the two were now inside the kitchen cellar with the chortling laughter of the soldiers.

Link looked at Li Long. "Mighty fine people, don't you agree?"

XXX

_Sorel Manor_

"Amelia, I'm leaving again. This time, I'll be gone for two weeks." Raphael told his niece, making her upset.

"But you just came back, Uncle!" Amy protested, embracing her Uncle tightly and defiantly, "You have to stay longer."

He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, Amy." Raphael said calmly, "But business is business. Archelous needs me."

Amy buried her head deeper within his chest. "Bu-but…but…"

Raphael took her chin. "I'll be back soon." He promised her. 'I have got to get the separation anxiety fixed…'

It was nice, though, to be the center of someone's world.

XXX

About a week later, Link was finally at the end of his nerve point.

It was a cramped cellar with nothing but walls and rats. He could barely stand up without his head hitting the ceiling or his hat getting caught on the loose ends of wood.

Li Long was doing a little better, trying to pass the time by singing songs. Unfortunately, that annoyed the sheer hell out of Link.

"Shut up, Li Long…" The elf asked again for the thousandth time.

"Oh, I saw a man with…"

"Please be quiet, Li Long…" Link said again.

"Who a black dog…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF TRIFORCE, SHUT UP!" Link shouted, slamming his shield into his companion's head. Li Long finally did shut up but only due to severe injuries to his skull.

"Thank you…" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sweet silence…"

XXX

"Ah, there you are, Raphael. Please do come in." Archelous greeted him and Raphael set his cape and cane to a servant who then walked away to put them up.

"Pleasure is always mine. What seems to be the problem?" Raphael asked rather smoothly, smiling. Archelous took a deep breath. "There wasn't a problem a week before but now there is. Two trespassers came onto my property and now one is accused of a witch. I have to go testify against the boy." He explained, "I have to journey to…"

"Nonsense. Let me handle the court cases. This is a rather stressful event and the courts are ready to persecute anyone. Where are they?" Raphael asked before loud thumping on the door interrupted him.

"The soldiers. They must be here for them…"

XXX

Cassandra stared emptily out the window. Covers were wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl, giving her warmth from the chill of the day.

Weakly grasping out to the window, her fingers touched the windowsill that was locked in place. Running them over it, Cassandra saw that it was intricately locked so she didn't know how to undo it.

"Alright men! The witch is inside. By order, we are entitled to one-third of his possessions since we made the arresting." A old man said out loud, making his men smile with greed.

"…Witch?" She murmured softly, taking her hand off the windowsill. "A witch is inside?"

She didn't remember any witch. But Cassandra did remember that one time, Sophitia once mentioned that Rothion had a talent for pulling coins from her ears.

Getting up, Cassandra wanted to see pretty coins pulled from her ear. Maybe it was truly amazing as her sister described it to be…

XXX

Talim made a face as she walked down from the stairway into the grand hall where all the men were currently standing in.

"More of you to deal with." She muttered to herself, walking in the middle of it.

Archelous motioned to Greed. "The two are in the cellar. Talim, please lead the way to for these gentlemen." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Follow me." She said listlessly.

XXX

Link's ears perked. A group of people was coming to their cellar!

"Hey! Hey, Li Long!" He hissed, shoving him. Li Long promptly woke up from his quick nap.

"What? I was trying to get some sleep, Overachiever…"

"Yeah but a large group of people is about to arrive at our cellar." Link retorted, "Wanna stay awake for that?"

"Okay, okay. Fine. What do we do?" Li Long asked, rubbing his eyes. "After all, you're pretty much dead."

"We're just going to have to escape…I got some magic tricks up my sleeve that will fool any guard…"

The door was heard unlocking. Slowly, a young girl appeared wearing pigtails in the light, opening the door.

"In here." She told them and two guards rushed down there to get them, grabbing them roughly by the arms.

"How about a lot of guards, Link?" Li Long inquired, hitting his head against the ceiling.

"I have a plan for that too."

XXX

Raphael and Archelous awaited the soldiers' return.

"So, you wrote that Cassandra was having nightmares…" Raphael asked, folding his arms across his chest. Archelous nodded, frowning.

"Yes. The night before they arrived. She was in hysterics…we had to spend all night trying to get her to calm down. Finally, Talim gave her a sedative from herbs she brought along from her home country…then we were able to get peace and quiet." The father explained, shifting his weight. "We haven't had another incident since."

"Once more, Archelous, I could easily take her for about two weeks…" Raphael brought up again before Talim appeared.

"The soldiers have brought him back." She told him and stepped out of the way. "However, I do believe they want to you to testify…"

"Quite so." Raphael interjected, irking Talim. "Gentlemen, what do we have here?"

Greed was quick to answer: "Trespassers and a witch."

Raphael inspected closer at the two who were being arrested, taking note of the green clothed man. "I see. Well, no doubt that justice must be called for. However, I do see that Archelous has no reason to appear in court for the two. Therefore, I ask that Captain Greed go on the behalf of Archelous Alexandra…"

"Well, we're good as dead." Link mumbled. "Wait for my cue, Li Long."

"And whatever profits you earn will be spilt evenly. Take his things if you so desire…" Raphael listed on with superiority.

"And…" Link whispered, getting ready to summon up enough magic to create a flash that would give the two a small amount of time to escape.

"Please take them out. I do not wish to prolong this any further…" The Frenchman finally concluded, turning away from them.

"Wait." A soft, tired female voice interrupted them. Link, confused, unclenched his hand.

Everyone turned to the stairway where a beautiful, young blonde haired woman stood, her eyes setting on them. A red haired man carrying a large saber stood behind her, looking nervous.

"Cassandra? What are you doing out here?" Archelous asked her gently, "Shouldn't you be in your room?"  
Raphael bowed. "Miss Cassandra, I do believe your father is right. You should go back up to your room now." He said, smiling devilishly at the young girl but hiding it from her father.

"Yunsung! Why did you let her out!" Talim demanded the bodyguard who gave her a confused look. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Drag her back in? This is still her house, you know." Yunsung anxiously reminded her.

Link stared up at the girl. She seemed very young and very tired, didn't look like she was getting any time outside. Her blonde hair was a limp dead thing that lost it's energy long ago, her eyes seemed so sad and distant. The dress was simple, even for a peasant girl, which Link assumed that she was indeed the daughter of the master of the house.

However, whatever anyone else said, Cassandra didn't seem to listen to very well. Her eyes locked onto Link with wonder and pleading.

"I heard there was a witch here." She said without hesitation. Archelous nodded and smiled lightly, starting to go up to her. "Yes, there is and he's going away this instant…" He told her soothingly, making Cassandra step forward, her eyes innocently keeping on Link, clasping her hands in anticipation.

"Then that means you can do magic, right?" She stated hopefully and Raphael motioned to the soldiers. "Captain, I think now is the time to take the two away. Cassandra, if you please listen to your father and go back up to your room…" He said to her and Cassandra completely ignored him, going down the stairs.

"Can you?" She pressed on like a little child wanting a gift.

Link swallowed hard. All she wanted to see was a magic trick while he was trying to escape.

"Um, yes…but I'm no witch…" He finally answered, making Greed point a finger. "Ha! You admit it!" He gloated with a smirk, making Link glare at him.

"I didn't say I was a witch. I can do magic, I'm a magician." He corrected him coldly. Raphael snorted.

"It's the same thing, boy." Raphael sneered. Cassandra however, had her eyes lit up.

"Please? Can you do magic for me?" She implored Link, stepping right in front of his face. Everyone became rather uncomfortable especially Link.

"Well…" Archelous paused for a moment, "I guess one little magic trick would suffice." Raphael looked appalled at the idea of that.

"Archelous!" He hissed underneath his breath, "The two are convicts! Why must you delay this any longer?"

"Look at her, Raphael. Look at her eyes, all lit up like stars. I haven't seen that in years and I swore to myself that if she did that again, I would keep that look forever." The father whispered back, smiling. "One little trick could not hurt."

Raphael made an annoyed noise in his throat, lifting his head back up. "Fine. One trick for the lady. Then you can take him away." The Frenchman reluctantly said and Link looked at the two soldiers holding him.

He coughed. "Excuse me but I need my arms released for a proper magic trick." Link said to them and the soldiers released him. Then, he bowed.

"What kind of magic would you like to see, milady?"

Cassandra thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. My sister once told me of this coin thing…"

"I know exactly what she is talking about." Link assured her. 'It's the easiest magic trick in the book…well, I think Cassandra wants to see real magic…'

"Oh come on." Raphael muttered. "That is a scam."

Link groaned. He was one of those skeptics…

"Here, as you see there is nothing in my hand." The elf held out both of his hands to Cassandra and she nodded energetically. "But…haha!" Link reached over and pulled a gold coin from her ear. "A gold coin!"

She looked at it, making Raphael roll his eyes. "This is pathetic…" He grumbled but Link looked at him. "I'm not through it, sir. Cassandra wanted magic and I'll give it to her." Link calmly explained, flipping the coin around in his fingers.

He then flipped it up high, catching it with the same hand before revealing a small baby blue jay in the palm of his hand. Cradling it gently, it shut Raphael up.

Cassandra stared in awe as she stroked the baby bird's head, smiling widely. "I think it would look cuter in yellow, don't you?" Link asked and stroked it along it's back, instantly turning a bright yellow, chirping happily.

He placed it in Cassandra's hand, allowing her to tenderly hold it like a baby. "It's so small and fragile…" She said slowly, rubbing it on the head.

After a few minutes, Link took it back. "Ought to send him back home to his mother." He said, folding it back up to reveal another trick: a bright colored blue scarf. "However, I don't think you want to see these mediocre magic tricks…"

He slingshot the scarf above and it burst into blue fireworks, turning into blue flowers that were falling from the ceiling like rain. One fell into the palm of his hand, clenching it.

Cassandra expectedly awaited something else wonderful to come out of his hand but when he undid it, there was nothing.

"Huh?" She said, confused, blinking. However, Link undid the other hand and it showed a pendant with the gold coin in the middle.

"For you, Cassandra." He offered and she took it, "To my best audience."

She giggled and Raphael finally got fed up, intervened. "All right. It's over. Arrest him please." Raphael coldly demanded but Archelous pulled him on the sleeve.

"I don't think they need him arrested. Cassandra is happy! For the first time in years, I made her happy. I think I'll take the boy, as the magician for Cassandra. She really likes those magic tricks…"

"He is a scam artist and a convict! Everything he did could be easily explainable…" Raphael persisted.

"Ah, but Cassandra likes it so it stays." Archelous said with finality, "Captain Greed, there is no need to arrest them."

"What!" Greed demanded, "I've been waiting around a week to get this boy behind bars and you're telling me…"

"Correctly. There is no need. Talim, please go get my purse and I will pay you to stay away from the two." Archelous calmly said before Raphael interjected again.

"Fine. Why the other?"  
"I need servants. Always do." The master stated rather quickly and Talim reappeared carrying a large bag. "Ah yes. 20,000 gold should do it, Captain. For both of them."

"60,000 pieces." Greed offered and Archelous gave him a look. "12,000 and I don't mention to your superiors of stealing my things…which by the way, unhand my things please." He bargained and Greed placed back a valuable bottle of wine, grumbling hatefully.

"Fine."

The soldiers released Link and Li Long, thanks to their relief. Rubbing his arms, Li Long looked at his companion.

"Your magic came in handy, Overachiever. Thank God for that, eh?" Li Long laughed, slapping him on the back. Link breathed a sigh and smiled at Cassandra.

"So I'm your magician now, huh? Alright, that's a job I can live for." The Hyrulian stroked his chin thoughtfully, watching Cassandra.

Archelous, after paying the soldiers, turned to Link. "Well then. Talim, go show…." He trailed off.

"Link. My name is Link." Link quickly answered, "And my companion, Li Long."

"Alright. Go show Link his sleeping quarters and Li Long his servant quarters. Yunsung," Archelous turned to the bodyguard, "Please go put Cassandra back in her room. She may keep the pendant if she wishes."

"Alright. Come on, Cassandra." The Asian motioned, leading her back to her room.

Cassandra looked back over her shoulder and said hopefully, "You'll show me more, right?"

Link nodded. "Of course. It's my job now."

She smiled again and Archelous closed his eyes. "Ah. It still makes me happy to see her smile." He merrily said. "Raphael, you may take the room that has been laid out for you…the same one."

"Yes of course." Raphael murmured. "I'll see you later, friend."

Raphael exited swiftly up the stairs, making Talim smirk. "And I must retreat to my study. Any questions, just ask Talim." He said and left too.

Talim pointed to the left. "The rooms on the left are the servant quarters. I imagine you'll have the free one, which is the third on the right. Link, if you'll follow me…" She ordered and Li Long shrugged.

"Hey, beats prison and wandering around." He took it and left towards the halls.

"Yeah because I saved your ass." Link muttered.

XXX

"So you made Cassandra smile. Huh. I tried that for years and it never worked…" Talim shook her head in amazement.

"Why is everyone so shocked? Is she a nut or what?" Link inquired, shifting his sword and shield off.

"No…her sister died a few years back. Traumatized. No one knows what really happened…probably died in front of her. Mutilated and stabbed. It was gruesome from what I heard. Only other sibling." Talim explained, opening a door. "Here. My room is down the hall…don't get yourself comfortable. You'll find that you spend very little time in it."

Link looked around the room. "Is one woman that hard to take care of?"

"You'll see what I mean later. You might want to get enough sleep now…" Talim said quietly. "You know…you're very kind. Cassandra saw that…she's only been around me and Yunsung…her father…Raphael is a bit persistent in seeing her…so whatever you do, don't let him."

"I thought he was a bit kind to her father…" Link mused, setting down his equipment on the bed. Talim scoffed.

"Please. Raphael is playing him like a violin. Archelous is too blind to see that Raphael just wants Cassandra in his bed and doesn't care about helping her. Cassandra is too vulnerable to defend herself against him. I never want to see him with her. So he'll try to make up a lie on how he wants to take Cassandra away to give Archelous a time of peace but I've been resisting that. Lucky, her father sees my way of thinking."

Link sat on the bed, laughing slightly. "Raphael is rather fond of me…" He stated jokingly.

Talim bitterly smiled. "I hate him. He's the only person I detest." She admitted, standing in the doorway. "Any other questions?"

"I guess not. Good night." The elf bid her goodnight, lying down on the bed.

Talim nodded. "Night Link."

She closed the door and Link drifted off into sleep, a good sleep that he did not have for a long time.

XXX

Placing his rapier on a table, Raphael poured himself a drink and lied down on the bed, drinking furiously.

That boy was going to ruin everything for him! Ruin his chances of getting Archelous to give Cassandra to him, ruin his chances of weakening her to the point of complete submission, and ruin everything he worked long and hard for.

Magic…huh. He'll see about that.

Magic was not real. Link wasn't either, just some deformed freak. Cassandra would be submissive to him no matter what…

And he was going to get his bed and her inheritance even if he had to slit a few throats along the way…

XXX

Read and Review!

Thank god! I have another story to keep up with so I'll have to split it.

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much! I'm a little tired to reply back…so…I'll do it next time…

Promise.


End file.
